Not Really Alone
by Wolfwoods
Summary: Inuyasha picks Kikyo, Kagome saw everything and now a voice is haunting her. How could it get any worse? But it gets better when she finds the person who can help. Being alone can do strange things to a person... Pg-Pg13. KagNar - KagSess. don't know yet.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: It Starts

"Inuyasha…" The soulless corpse replied clutching onto her lover.  
"Yes?" Inuyasha answered digging his face into her hair.  
"Come with me. Leave those fool come with me. We will finish the jewel…together."  
"What ever you want…"  
"Inuyasha…." A silent whisper cried from behind them. Inuyasha's ears twitched when he smelt fresh tears. He released himself from Kikyo and turned around quickly, "Kagome!"  
"Inuyasha… how.." A cold tear ran down her cheek and she ran off.  
"Kagome wait!" Kikyo grabbed his shirt, stopping him from chasing after her copy, "Don't go Inuyasha! You said you'd stay."  
"But-" She silenced him with a finger, "You said you wanted to be with ME. Do you wish for my death once again?"  
Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, "I would never wish that. I promised to protect you, and I will." _Kagome forgive me but…  
_ Kagome ran all the way back to the hut with tears streaming down her face, "You idiot… after everything we've done you still have the nerve…" Kagome lifted back the flap door and stepped through.  
"Kagome! You're back." Shippo cheered.  
"Kagome?" Sango saw the Kagome's watery eyes and quickly stood up, "Kagome, what happened?" Kagome collapsed onto her friend bawling.  
"It's not far! I've been with him this whole time and then she comes along. And screws everything up!" Sango sighed and gently sat Kagome down, "I'm sorry."  
Later that night, Kagome rested her head down on Sango's lap and fell asleep almost instantly.  
"This is unforgivable!" Sango shouted as quietly as possible, "Who does he think he is?"  
"It's understandable to be angry but it was Inuyasha's choice." Miroku said calmly, "Even if the right decision was obvious."  
"It's sickening! He's is so selfish, he doesn't care about other people's feelings," Shippo exclaimed, "If I was him I would definitely pick Kagome!"  
Sango laughed, "Of course you would. I think we all would."  
Kagome's dream  
Kagome sat down on the well, with her head in her hands. Warm tears flowing from her eyes. _"Am I not good enough?"  
_"Such a beautiful face should not be spoiled by tears."  
Kagome lifted her head, "Who's there?"  
"Just a friend… who I may add with help you."  
"Why?"  
"Because, we seek the same thing, to take care of Inuyasha and that dead witch of his."  
Kagome wiped away her tears, "What are you talking about?"  
The voice chuckled, "Why so surprised? It is what you desire."  
"Who are you to tell me about my desire?"  
"Please don't get upset. I do not want to be a bother."  
"Then leave." Kagome abruptly stood up searching for the voices location.  
"I wish you'd direct that anger at someone else, like Kikyo. You loathe her so much but never show it.  
"Just leave me alone!"  
No answer  
She sighed and sat back down on the well, _"Well that was smooth, Kagome. You had some one to talk to and now you scared them off. And now you're alone."  
_"Maybe that's how it should be."  
End Dream  
Miroku raised his head from his chest, "Sango, seems are friend is back."  
"Alright," Sango replied looking down at Kagome who was still asleep in her lap, "Help me get her up."  
Inuyasha and Kikyo arrived at the small hut, but before they could get any closer Miroku and Sango came out the door.  
"Hey guys, where's Kagome?"  
They said nothing but instead answered with a glare.  
"Come on guys, where is she?"  
"She's in the hut." Miroku answered sternly.  
Sango tightened her grip on her boomerang that sat on her back, "Safe from you."  
Inuyasha frowned, "What's with you guys?"  
"I think you should be more concerned about Kagome than us." Miroku replied.  
"SO she told you?" Inuyasha sighed, "Listen-"  
Sango interrupted him, "No! YOU listen! When Kagome came here last night she was a mess, all because of you and that damn corpse."  
"Don't bring her into this!" Inuyasha said stepping in front of Kikyo.  
"I wasn't down yet!" Sango exclaimed, "Kagome has been through so much crap all because of you. Thinking of it makes me sick."  
"Shut up! You don't understand anything!"  
Sango grinded her teeth, "STOP MAKING EXCUSES!" She was about to throw her Hirikotsu but was interrupted.  
"What's all the noise out here?" Kagome stepped out of the hut. Her heart sank when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked coldly.  
"I-I wanted to say… goodbye." Inuyasha said, "Kikyo and I are going off on our own."  
Kagome swallowed a lump, "I see… Alright."  
Sango and Miroku turned to in amazement of her reaction.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.  
Kagome tried to smile, "It's alright, I saw it coming. I mean Kikyo is stronger and she can see the jewels like I can."  
Inuyasha stared into Kagome's dull eyes. Kikyo nudged him in the side and whispered something in his ear.  
Kagome felt sick and turned away, "Oh and Kagome, I'm going to need to ask for the jewel shards."  
Sango and Miroku immediately steeped in front of Kagome, "Now that, you will have to go through us to get."  
Kikyo notched an arrow, "We can do that."  
"No." Inuyasha put a hand on Kikyo's bow, "Kagome, we can destroy the jewel. No one will be hurt anymore."  
_"Except for Kagome."_ Sango thought with a little snort.  
"I understand…" Kagome reached into the collar of her shirt and brought out a small container. She walked up to them and stretched out her hand, "Take them." Kagome replied half hoping he would change his mind


	2. Again

Hello, sorry it took a while, I had CSAP and stuff so, if your a fan of any of my other stories expect an update of them too. Hope you enjoy!

2: Again...

Kagome held out her hands revealing 6 sparkling shards in a small glass container. Inuyasha stepped forward to retrieve them but Miroku stopped him, "Wait, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean we all helped get those shards. It's not fair for one of us to take all of them."  
"Yes, Miroku is right. At least let us have half of them, so we can continue searching for the remaining shards." Sango added stepping up to Kagome and taking 3 of the shards, Inuyasha followed taking the rest and handing them to Kikyo.  
"Alright… but once you find all of them, you will have to give them to me so I can destroy the jewel. So it doesn't matter what you take, they will all be given to me in the end." Kikyo replied monotonously turning around in the other direction. Inuyasha sighed, "I'm sorry." Then trotted after Kikyo, not looking behind him.  
Kagome watched as their figures faded into the forest holding back her tears. A warm hand was placed on her shoulder, "Don't worry Kagome, you still have us." Sango said smiling, "And hey it could be worse. We could be the ones stuck with Kikyo." A laugh escaped from Kagome's mouth, then another. Her friends sighed in relief and laughed along.  
The day was long, the group had battled many demons in possession the sacred jewel shards. And now it was almost dark, a slight drizzle began, so the foursome had to find a place to stay.  
"We better find shelter before it really starts pouring." Shippo exclaimed sitting on Kagome's shoulder, under her umbrella.  
"Well there is a village nearby. Maybe Miroku can do his 'Ominous cloud' speech." Sango replied. And that's exactly what he did, of course to the nicest looking house.  
"Well that worked out nicely, we have hot food and a roof over our heads." Miroku said dropping his chopsticks and leaning back in exhaustion, "I'm so full."  
Shippo lay down on the floor, "I agree."  
"How did you like the food, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
"Hm," Kagome answered, "Oh yeah it was great. But I think I need to go take a bath."  
Sango stood up, "I'll come with you. It's been a while since I've had a nice bath."  
"No it's okay," Kagome looked over to Miroku who had stood up and found a young woman holding her hands in his, "I think you'd be better off watching him."  
Sango's face turned red as she stomped off towards Miroku. Kagome sighed and dug into her backpack bringing out her bathing supplies. She quickly walked out of the room, but shortly after hearing a loud 'slap' noise.  
"Nothings changed…" Kagome sighed, with a sense of humor, "Well it is good that we found 2 more shards. It about replaces the ones Inuyasha took." She felt her heart drop again at the thought of them being together. And thinking that all this time she had been with Inuyasha, he only thought of her as a jewel detector. Tears swelled up in her eyes, but she quickly changed her focus. "I wonder if I should go home. At least for a couple of days, just to gather my thoughts…" As hard as she tried, she couldn't help it, more thoughts of Inuyasha popped into her head. Tears fell down her face; she dropped of all her bathing supplies and ran down the hall. _"I still don't understand, why her?" _Her eyes full of tears, heart filled with strong emotions and her mind filled with memories of him that she would never have, ever again. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. The pain she felt was unbearable… anything she could do to make it go away, she was willing to do it. _Stupid, stupid stupid! Why did I ever come here? _"I wish I never came here!"  
"Don't say that!" Kagome paused and turned around, "Not you again!"  
A figure came out only a few yards away, "I will never leave you alone, not when you are like this."  
Kagome whimpered, "Why do you care? You're the last person I could think of who would be concerned."  
"Everyone is concerned,my dear Kagome." He walked closer to her, "For you are such a bright and warm person but seeing you now, it's painful." He took another step towards her, "There is no need to cry, that dog doesn't know what he gave up." Another step, "Not like I do, I understand what you are worth. More than that dead witch and a couple of jewel shards." The last step he took they were only a breath away.


End file.
